Drunk Cats By The Lake
by CuriousTrouble
Summary: Drunk cats that have a bar, band, cussing, mating and... marriage? CATS COME AND GO IN THIS SERIES!
1. Chapter 1

**Changing my username to warriorcatrandom and i will make diffrent types of these just name the cats!**

Sandstorm: What's this all about?

Firestar: -staring at Sandstorm- Mmmmm...

Spottedleaf: Sandstorm, He's mine!

Sandstorm: Let him choose. He's the one that's drooling over me!

Firestar: Shes right... -still staring at Sandstorm-

Spottedleaf: So you don't love me?!

Firestar: I guess...

Spottedleaf: -stomps away-

Leafpool, Crowfeather, Feathertail, Blackstar, Dustpelt, and Nightcloud: -walk in-

Firestar: Ugggggg... Do you guys know how to get someone to love you?!

Sandstorm: Yeah it's called, DON'T CHEAT ON YOUR MATE!

Leafpool: Here Sandstorm, drink some of this. All of you drink this. Even I will drink this. -passes around a beer to everyone so they get drunk-

Everyone gets drunk

Firestar: -to Sandstorm- Hello beautiful. Should we go somewhere more private?

Sandstorm: Of course handsome. Anything for you.

Blackstar: Hey Feather, do you wanna dance?

Feathertail: TURN ON THE MUSIC!

-slow music come on from a cat band at the lake-

Firestar: May I have this dance, Sandstorm?

Sandstorm: Of course babe...

-the four swayed back and forth with their partners-

Dustpelt: -singing- LETS ROCK THIS LAKE!

(Minecraft Parody Called _Revenge_)

_(Intro Music)_

_Creeper... Ahh man_

_So we back in the mine got our pickaxe swinging from side to side, side side to side._

_This task a grueling one hope we find some diamond tonight diamond tonight_

_Heads up_

_Hear a sound_

_Turn around and look up_

_Total shock fills your body_

_Oh no it's you again_

_How could I ever forget those eyes eyes eyes eyes eyes..._

Leafpool: -at the bar with Crowfeather- Jayfeather! I already taught you how to make the drinks to make us drunk! Firestar was begging me to give Sandstorm some so he could fuck her!

Jayfeather: I'm doing the best I can! Lionblaze should be helping me since his date couldn't make it!

Lionblaze: Shut up bitch! I'm coming! Hollyleaf wanted me to get something so her and Fallen Leaves could dance!

Firestar: -gets up on the stage- Attention my bitches! I have an important anouccment to make! I know every tom has a special place for only one she-cat...

Spottedleaf: -runs back to where the cats are-

Firestar: And that she-cat that i love, I need to ask her an important question...

Spottedleaf: -walking towards the front-

Sandstorm: -sitting in the way back getting another drink to get even more drunk- Uh yes I'd like one of your must drunkest beers ever -Leafpool gets it for her and Sandstorm drinks it and gets more drunk-

Firestar: Sandstorm?

-Every cat, even Sandstorm, is shocked-

Snadstorm: Yeah?

Firestar: Will you...marry me?

Spottedleaf: -yowls- Are you serious! I thought you guys weren't mates anymore!

-Dustpelt drags her out of the area and every cat looks at Sandstorm-

Sandstorm: -yowls- FUCK YEAH!

Leafpool: -cheers- Now you got to wear rings on your tails and mate so you prove your marrige ship that can never be broken!

All cats: Never be broken!

Firestar: -grabs the rings and places one of them one on her tail and one on his tail- Now we will live together forever and can never be broken apart!

-Every she-cat looks at their partner as if they were going to propouse to them-

Leafpool: Why did we stop after that!? LETS KEEP GOING AND FUCK EACH OTHER NOW!

Firestar: -looked at Sandstorm- Their waiting for us to start.

Sandstorm: Go ahead! FUCK EACH OTHER BITCHES!

_**Long one here so I will keep in bold what they do...**_

**Sandstorm and Firestar circled each other, waiting for someone to make their move. A groan from some cat made Firestar move towards her. He boweled over her and he pinned her. Sandstorm saw a hungry look in her partner's eyes, not suprising since he was trying to win her back. Firestar licked her core and she realized that someone was watching them and she looked around and saw that Dustpelt was watching them with anger.**

**Firestar finished mating with Sandstorm and saw that Sandstorm was almost undrunk. He raced over to the bar, grabbed a beer and made her drink. She was back to being drunk. He began to circle his mate. Sandstorm knew he wanted more but Dustpelt came wandering over.**

Dustpelt: How about we both fuck Sandstorm, Firestar?

Firestar: Let's do it.

**Sandstorm saw Firestar grinning at her and sniffed her core which he hadn't reached yet. Dustpelt waited for Firestar to begin and then once Firestar thrusted into her he stuck his dick in her mouth. Sandstorm suck on his member, wishing it was Firestar's. She heard moans from both of them and Dustpelt pulled his member out. He sucked on her nipples and she moaned. Firestar got out of her and moved his way to the front as Dustpelt went to the back.**

**Sandstorm yowled in pain as Dustpelt thrusted into her. Firestar licked her head, over and over again.**

Firestar: -whispers to Sandstorm- I'll fuck you as hard as I can once he's gone.

Sandstorm: Yeah, he just popped his seed into me.

Dustpelt: -walks away from the two cats-

Firestar: I'll make you mine even if you aren't drunk anymore.

Sandstorm: How about we wait till everyone is asleep and we can wander far away and then mate?

Firestar: I guess... -slow song plays-

Dustpelt: -on the stage- This one is for Firestar and Sandstorm, The new couple.

Firestar: Shall we dance?

Sandstorm: Yes, yes we shall.

Dustpelt: -singing_ I'll be there for you_ by _Bon Jovi_-

_(Chorus part because I'm not putting the whole song)_

_I'll be there for you!_

_These five words I swear to you!_

_When you breathe_

_I wanna be the air for you!_

_I'll be..._

_There!_

_For!_

_You!_

_I'd live and I'd die for you_

_I'd steal the sun from the sky for you_

_Words can't say_

_What love can't do_

_I'll be..._

_There!_

_For!_

_You!_

_-song ends after all those verses-_

**Wait for chapter 2 and more cats will enter! **

**Songs:**

_**I'll Be There For You **_**By**_** Bon Jovi**_

_**Revenge (Minecraft Parody of Dj Got Us Fallin In Love) **_**By**_** CaptainSparklez**_

**So review and more fucking cussing will be added and more cats getting drunk and maybe some drama with Spottedleaf and more cats but I will change my username to warriorcatrandom and I will make more types of these... maybe an internet one...**


	2. Chapter 2: Sandstorm's Shop

**Welcome back to another Drunk Cats By The Lake! Thank you for the people who reveiwed on the begginning one and if you are seeing this one, PLEASE TELL YOUR FRIENDS! I'm going to make a new series of Warriors and it will be one I made up not one from the regular Warrior cats. Soooo... ENJOY CHAPTER TWO!**

**(The cats wake up the next morning and have sore heads)**

Sandstorm: Let's see, my beer, wine, flame thrower, tranquilizer gun... what else do I need?

Dustpelt: Where did you get that stuff?!

Leafpool: You didn't know? She got it at her Super/Blackmarket store. It's called, _Drunk Cats By The Lake_

Firestar: That's where she got the band. Right band!

Band: No! We just formed last night!

**(Squrrielflight, Brambleclaw and Cloudtail and Brightheart and Swiftpaw enter the lake area)**

Swiftpaw: Cloudtail! She loved me then, even though I still love her, SHE LOVES YOU!

Cloudtail: I'm not convinced! You stole my mates heart and you're taking her away from me!

Brightheart: CLOUDTAIL! DROP IT! I loved him then but all that matters to me is now. And now, is that I will always love you.

Cloudtail: I still hate him though! He stole your heart and you were mine, fair and square!

Swiftpaw: Not fair and square!

**(The two fight and Brightheart goes up to Sandstorm)**

Brightheart: Uh yes, may I use the tranqulizer gun... Thanks and maybe the flame thrower...

Sandstorm: Here you go and don't waste it all.

Brightheart: Oh, I won't.

**(Brightheart shoots the flamethrower, they don't notice. She shoots tranqulizer dart at both of them)**

Sandstorm: Thanks for testing these. I now know they're good to sell and make replicas.

Brightheart: No problem. How much are they once you've made more?

Sandstorm: Let's see, I give the prey to the ones that are hungry, it's a program I made, so... two mice for the famethrower and one rabbit for the tranqulizer gun, darts and gas come with them. And I've already made replicas of it.

Brightheart: I'll be back.

**(She runs up and Dustpelt says to Firestar)**

Dustpelt: You have one heck of a lady.

Firestar: -sighs dreamily- Isn't she perfect?

Dustpelt: Whatever. -walks away-

Sandstorm: -looks at Firestar- Snap out of it!

Firestar: -looks at the ring on her tail- So it wasn't a dream...

Sandstorm: Wha-?

**(Brightheart comes back with two mice and a rabbit)**

Brightheart: This the right amount?

Sandstorm: Yep. Come on, let's talk somewhere else. Cloudtail and Swiftpaw are starting to wake up.

**(They wake up. Let's go with Brightheart, Ferncloud, and Sandstorm first)**

Ferncloud: Is that the ring Firestar gave you? -pokes ring with tail-

Sandstorm: It proves that the mates will never split up.

Brightheart: I wish Cloudtail would be like Firestar... He doesn't trust me though. He probably hates me. I was going to tell him I was having his kits... he wouldn't care though.

Sandstorm: Brightheart, Cloudtail loves you. He just hates the fact the you loved Swiftpaw first. Once he gives you a ring and you accept, it proves both of you won't go with another she-cat or tom. I've been through that stage. He'll get over it sooner or later.

Ferncloud: -looks at her sparkly blue ring- It always happens. It happened with me.

Brightheart: -looks at Cloudtail- If you say so...

**(With the boys now while the girls were gone)**

Cloudtail: She actually shot me with that...

Firestar: Maybe if you two stopped your bickering, she wouldn't have. She thinks you hate her now!

Cloudtail: I don't hate her! -jumps up- I love her!

Dustpelt: Then why don't you give her this -passes a ring- You always go with the color of her eyes.

Cloudtail: -looks at the two rings- What do these mean?

Firestar: You two will never split up or go with another tom. It was a solution to me and Sandstorm to stop fighting.

Dustpelt: Same. When everything's quiet ask her this, Brightheart, will you marry me. She makes the decision, then you two are married, once you put the ring on her tail.

Cloudtail: This works.

Firestar: It proves your loyalty to your mate. We will hand the ring after the question and you hold it in your mouth.

Dustpelt: Like Firestar said, once your married, you will barely have fights anymore.

Cloudtail: -looks at Swiftpaw- Sorry of the fight Swiftpaw.

Swiftpaw: Hey, all I want is her to be happy, no matter who she's with. She's all yours.

Cloudtail: Thank you -dips head and turns back to Firestar and Dustpelt- We can't let her see the rings!

Dustpelt: Leave it to us. You only focus on Brightheart.

**(The girls come back to the group)**

Brightheart: -sits next to Cloudtail and Ferncloud. More towards Ferncloud- You guys look guilty. What did you do?

Cloudtail: -nuzzles her- We just talked.

Firestar: Sandstorm? Where did you get the store and program from? -purrs-

Sandstorm: Same place I got the bar, beer, and wine from. I heard Leafpool Taught Jayfeather all of the types. Wanna go there?

Brightheart: -shrugs- Sure. -walks away from Cloudtail-

Cloudtail: -murmurs to self- Feels like my heart just broke

Firestar: Do it on the way there. Go in the back though, Dustpelt will leave and I'll hold the rings.

Dustpelt: Got it. -tells everyone- I'll lead. Travel with your mate and you'll be fine. Ferncloud up here with me. Then Sandstorm and Firestar. Cloudtail and Brightheart, you'll be in back. -winks at Cloudtail-

Firestar: Good luck, Cloudtail. Let's go.

**(They head off)**

Cloudtail: Brightheart? I'm sorry about me and Swiftpaw.

Brightheart: I don't love you any less, Cloudtail.

Cloudtail: I know,... Could we start over?

Brightheart: Of course -purrs-

Cloudtail: I have one question though.

Brightheart: What's that?

Dustpelt: -stops group and whispers to them- Let's watch

Cloudtail: Brightheart, I've loved you forever and I wanted to know if you will marry me -takes ring from Firestar-

Brightheart: -touches noses- Yes, I want to live with you forever. -rings on tails now. wanted it short-

Dustpelt: -chants- Brightheart! Cloudtail!

Ferncloud: -chants- Brightheart! Cloudtail!

Sandstorm: -chants- Brightheart! Cloudtail!

Firestar: -chants- Brightheart! Cloudtail!

Everyone but Brightheart and Cloudtail: -chants- Brightheart! Cloudtail!

Dustpelt: -flicks tail- We're almost there. Let's go.

**(The group races towards where Leafpool's bar was)**

**How did ya like chapter two? Swiftpaw and Brightpaw did like each other while Swift was alive. Bright couldn't keep mourning about Swift while Cloud took care of her. She soon realizes that Cloud loves her and that is why he cares about her so much. If Cloud wasn't there, then no one except the medicine cat would've taken care of her. Cloud is awesome. He's my second favorite cat. Holly takes first, Cloud takes second, Ivy (Ivypool) there are awesome. Chapter three will come really soon!**


End file.
